Nome Sweet Nome
by BlackBeautyToTheExtreme
Summary: Happens right after Balto 2. Balto tells Jenna what happened to Aleu (And I sort spelled Aleu's name wrong FORGIVE ME!)


Balto ran through the entire night. Jenna had been waiting for a long time now and he refused to let her wait any longer. He must tell what had happened, he must tell her first even before he tells Boris and Muk and Luk. Balto must tell Jenna what happen to their daughter Alue.

It was beginning to be morning when Balto finally had sights on Nome but before he went straight towards Jenna's house he circled around that totem pole again. That one that had a raven, a fox, a wolverine, a bear, a caribou, and a wolf on it. As Balto circled for one final time he remembered all the stuff he was going to tell Jenna, his newest adventure.

After he finished circling Balto ran straight towards Jenna's house, he wasn't so sure that he should be excited to tell her or he should feel sad for what he was about to say to her. Balto was worried that Jenna would feel heartbroken but he knew that she'll feel happy for their daughter.

Balto reached Jenna's house, he knew her owners wouldn't her this early that's why he let to the window hopefully it was left opened. Thankfully, it was left opened, like her owners knew he was coming, and Balto jumped on the shed and poked his head through the opening.

As he looked inside Balto took a moment and let his heart quickened. There on the floor, on a rug more specifically, was the love of his life, Jenna. Jenna was sleeping like an angel. For a few seconds Balto just let him loss himself, putting his head on the window thinking how beautiful see looked. Seeing why he fell in love with her but then Balto snapped out of it and remembered why he was here.

"Jenna," Balto whispered, he knew he should tell her what had happened but it still seemed wrong to wake up his love up especially in a rude manner like shouting.

"Jenna," Balto whispered again, hoping a soft voice would still wake her up.

Jenna started to flutter her eyes open and Balto could now see her beautiful eyes. She lifted her head looked towards the window where she heard the whisper.

When Jenna saw Balto in the window she felt so relieved that you can see it in her face and how she rushed over to him.

"Balto!" she tried to keep it soft but it was no uses, "thank goodness you're alright!" Jenna looked over Balto's shoulder and then looked over the other and then her relief faded away to a concerened and frighten look and Balto knew why.

"Where's Alue?" Jenna asked, "Did you find her? Or is she-"

"No, no, Jenna," Balto tried to calm her down because he knew she feared the worst, "Alue's fine." Balto cleared his voice and tried to show a smile. "I found her and she told me to tell you she finally found her home…"

Jenna looked confused but a bit better. "What do you mean found her home?" she asked.

"I'll tell you the entire story, Jenna," Balto said as he jumped inside her house.

And there, where Jenna was sleeping, Balto told her everything. Not just when he found Alue but also the dreams he had and about the raven that turned out to be his mother, Aniu, the sneaky fox, the three frightening wolverines, the bear, and the wolves that they both met. He told her that she went with the other wolves into the other side of an ocean and that she will be their new leader of their pack. He told Jenna everything in detail and after he was done with the story Jenna just nodded in a sorrowful way. Balto asked why she wasn't happy.

"Well, I'm glad she found where she belongs, Balto," she said with sad eyes, "….it's just I'll miss her. She won't be near like our other children will….and we won't be there if she needs help…"

Balto began to feel sad too. Jenna was right, Alue won't be near anymore and there and there is a chance that she would need help and don't what to do….but it was for the best and he knows it.

"Don't worry, Jenna," Balto nuzzled his face against hers, "Alue will be alright, I know she will. And if she needs help the other wolves and her spirit guide will help her like my mother did for me…"

It took a moment but Jenna nuzzled back and whispered, "I hope so…"

"I hope so too…" Balto whispered too.

Jenna nuzzled even closer to Balto, "I'm glad that you're back though…"

"I'm glad I'm back too…"

Jenna and Balto both heard stirring in the next room. It must be Rosy's parents waking up. Balto said goodbye to Jenna and jumped out of the house through the opened window.

Balto looked back and saw Jenna poked her head outside to watch him go but one of Rosy's parent, probably her father, came into the room and closed the window.

Balto walked through Nome. "Boy it's good to be back," Balto said to himself. And after the long tiring journey who and blame him for saying that? Like Alue it was good to finally be home, even though Balto doesn't technical didn't lived there, he lived in an abandoned old boat next to it, but he still considered it as his home.

"Nome sweet Nome," Balto said.

Balto reached the abandoned boat and Boris, Muk and Luk was there still waiting for him. When they saw him all three of them jumped outside the boat and ran towards him. Boris got to him first and hugged him then Muk hugged then Luk gave the three of them an enormous polar bear hug.

After Luk released them, nearly squishing them, Boris had a tangle of questions. "Balto!" he started. "Did you find Alue? If you did was she alright? Did have trouble getting back? Where is Alue? What happened?!"

"Alright, alright, Boris," Balto yawned, "I'll tell you…"

But when Balto was going to tell the same story as with Jenna he collapsed on the ground. Boris, Muk and Luk looked alarmed at first but then Boris said, "He must be exhausted from his journey. Come on you two, Luk must carry him to the boat so he can sleep."

"But Uncle Boris," Muk wined, "we wanted to hear what happened to Alue…"

"Don't worry you two," Boris said, "he'll tell us after he got some rest."

Luk carried Balto into the boat and Boris put the old blanket, Balto had since he was young, on him and the three let Balto be so he can rest.


End file.
